


Power Snuggle- Fed Up

by Blood_Red_Lion



Series: Power Snuggles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), he's dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Red_Lion/pseuds/Blood_Red_Lion
Summary: In which Keith demands cuddles and Lance doesn't actually have a problem with this.





	Power Snuggle- Fed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crumbcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/gifts).



> Inspired by Crumbcake's post:  
> lance and keith not dating.  
> keith plops down on lances lap in the rec room, arms crossed  
> lance asks no questions. throws a blanket over them both and POWER SNUGGLES.
> 
> There's four parts, you can find them all on my writing tumblr if you want to look, or you can wait for me to post them all.  
> Writing tumblr: Dark-Unimaginably-Stupid-Kids  
> Or my main if you wanna yell at me for something: Blood-Red-Lion

The first time it happens Keith is just fed the fuck up. He’s tired and he’s irritable and the training drone can only take so much and Shiro is off on some diplomatic nonsense with Allura and he knows the object of his frustration won’t train with him because he’s only asked like a hundred times.

Stupid boy just can’t catch the damn hint.

And that’s where a lot of his frustration is coming from anyway.

He just sulks around the ship whining about how _lonely_ he is.   
Keith is about ready to scream, “I am TRYING to spend TIME WITH YOU.”

He was **trying** to bond _goddamnit_. 

But maybe because Keith didn’t have a pair of breasts his company just wasn’t _enough_ for Lance.

“Honestly,” Pidge starts while he’s lightly thumping his head on the wall of the green lion’s hangar, “I think you’re looking at this all wrong. Lance is _definitely_ an ass man.”

Keith thumps his head down one more time before slightly turning his head to glare at her.

She laughs and offers him a shrug, “I’m just saying! You’re not exactly lacking in that department. So how about you just… Sit in his lap or something. It’ll make his life, promise.”

“I’m a dude Pidge. He’s not going to like _my_ ass.”

“I don’t know man I really don’t think that’s an issue. You should just do it. If nothing else, it’ll be fucking hilarious.”

Keith groaned loudly and turned back to the wall, “There’s nothing FUNNY about this Pidge!”

“You knoooow you waaaant to.”

It’s how the thought gets into his head though. So. When they’re lounging around later in the day and Lance starts up again with his “Man I wish I had someone to cuddle right now. Would be soooo nice.” And Keith’s frustration wells up in is chest he stands up so quickly he sees the flash of amusement in Pidge’s eyes and he hates it.

He excuses himself from the room and watches her deflate noticeably.

“Oh c’mon Keith!” Pidge shouts after him. Hunk gives him an incredulous look and Lance turns over and drapes himself over the couch to watch him leave.

“Something wrong buddy?” He hears him say, but doesn’t want to acknowledge him.

He’s just.   
Such an INFURIATING little—!

The door closes behind him and he can already hear Lance continuing on as if he’d never even been in the room. He mentions Nyma, how she had such nice hips and how he totally could have pulled something off with her if he’d had more time.

“Yeah and if she hadn’t tried to steal your lion or anything.” Keith hears Hunk mutter.

Pidge speaks loudly, probably trying to make sure Keith can hear her if he is still beyond the door and listening. Keith doesn’t want to admit it, but she might actually know him rather well.

“Clearly Lance doesn’t have any standards in this department. Steal my lion? Sure. I’d still bang you.”

“It’s them hips Pidge, I’m a slave to ‘em.” Lance laughs, trying to dodge the jibe.

Pidge continues, “So. Bottom line, anyone with a nice curve can get some of Lance.”

“Well.” Lance starts, clearly unsure why Pidge is actually humoring him in this discussion, normally she just ignores him, “I mean it helps if they’ve got a pretty face too.”

“How about some strong legs?”

“Oof”

“Little waist?”

“Pidge you’re killing me, man.”

“…Nice eyes?” Hunk offers.

Lance sounds excited, “Ya’ll got someone in mind or something? Cause I mean I’ve already tried hitting on Allura and that hasn’t panned out yet.”

Hunk chuckles lightly, “Oh man, you’re never getting Allura dude. But nah, I don’t have anyone in mind. I was just trying to be included. What about you Pidge?”

Pidge is laughing, and it takes her a minute to realize she was addressed, “Oh. I dunno, just thinking.” She finishes lightly.

Keith groans softly beyond the door.

“Ahh you got my hopes up Pidge! Rude, don’t do that to a guy. I was already day dreaming about cuddling this seemingly perfect creature. But! I guess I’m just doomed to be stuck alone on this ship with you dweebs.”

“It’s the paladin way dude, deal with it.” Hunk shrugs.

“Or get yourself an alien like Hunk.” Pidge retorts.

Hunk makes a fun choking noise and Lance chuckles, “Maybe the next planet will have some prospects.”

He’s quiet for a moment before his voice gets a little more serious, “Its just. So _frustrating_? I’m… I’m fucking _touch starved_. Do you have any idea how weird that is to even say!? For **_me_**?!”

Touch starved.

TOUCH STARVED?!

Keith is done.

Lance, of all the people in the galaxy, does _not_ get to say that.

He turns on his heel and walks right back into the room as soon as the door slides open.

“Oh, look who’s back, we were just discussing dating aliens you wanna put in your two cents since you’re kind of one too— Keith?“

Lance was sitting correctly again, having at some point maneuvered to face Pidge and Hunk. Pidge looks like she’s about to bounce out of her seat clearly able to sense Keith’s intention. Hunk knows something’s up too, but has less of an idea.

And before Keith can even think about it, before he can talk himself out of it, he reaches for Lance’s arms. They are surprisingly limp and easy to maneuver as he pushes them away from the taller boys lap and back against the couch. Then he leans forward, one bent knee onto the couch on one side of Lance’s thighs and then the other, and then he plants himself down.

He looks Lance dead in the eyes as he makes himself comfortable in his lap, vaguely aware of something very warm that very possibly twitched beneath the seat of his pants.

And then, just for good measure, he crosses his arms over his chest. The absolute image of defiance, his face daring Lance to tell him _anything_.

He can vaguely hear Pidge dying behind him, Hunk is also choking again but he just can’t be bothered to care. He can’t be bothered to look away from Lance’s bright blue eyes that are still wide in shock. He should be scared. He should be panicking, but he’s not.

He enjoys the proximity to Lance’s body way too much.

“U-Uhm…”

There’s movement at Lance’s mouth so Keith looks down just in time to see his tongue dart out to lick his bottom lip before quickly pressing his teeth against it as he tried to find words.

Keith realizes very suddenly he might have bit off more than he can chew at that moment. But whatever. He’ll deal with the consequences later. Lance is literally going to have to fight him to remove him.

To push this thought home, he slides forward on Lance’s lap just a couple inches. He was only aiming to be closer but also succeeded in feeling what was now definitely a twitch beneath him again.

It’s getting very tense now and Keith feels like any sane person would probably be regretting this decision by now but his face is still hard and his lips are in that tight thin line and his eyes are locked with Lance’s again.

He is _not_ backing down.

Lance looks like he’s about to crack and his face is getting darker.

“Keith what are you _doing_?!” Hunk squeaks out when he finds his voice again.

Keith doesn’t even flinch.

“Well, clearly,” Pidge starts, laughter still on her tongue, “He’s trying to help Lance with his problem. You know. Being touch starved and all.”

A light comes on in Lance’s eyes when she finishes.

It _almost_ makes Keith panic.

He smiles and his face is still flushed but suddenly his hand finds the blanket that was draped over the couch and in one very swift movement he pulls it forward, throws it around Keith and pushes them both over onto their sides with his arms now wrapped tightly around the red paladin.

Pidge shrieks.

Or was that Hunk?

No, that was Hunk because Pidge is laughing again.

Lance pauses a moment to take Keith’s arms and pull them apart with a bit more difficult than Keith had, purely because Keith is stuck on the fact he is now horizontal, and Lance had just had him wrapped in his arms and _wow if that wasn’t doing things to his heart._

But now Lance had placed one of Keith’s arms around his waist and his own arms return to being around Keith’s back and his face is shoved into Keith’s neck and

God fuck Keith did not think this through.

Lance squeezes him so tight it’s almost like he’s trying to squish all of Keith’s broken pieces back together and as awful a thought as that is Keith is so comfortable and so warm he almost thinks he succeeded.

Lance tangles his legs into Keith’s and nuzzles his neck and their bodies are flushed and pressed together and Keith decides if he’s going to die right this second it will be the single greatest death in the history of the known universe.

He feels Lance smile into his neck, a little chuckle puffing hot air onto his skin and he’s sure of it.

He’s _sure_ of it.

He’s dead.


End file.
